People in modern society can't leave mobile phone, especially people who are busy with work may need to use mobile phone when swimming, taking a bath, being in the rain or water. It's know to all that mobile phone can't be flooded water or touch with water. Therefore, in this case, a person is unable to carry a mobile phone or other mobile terminal, which is inconvenience. After all, people usually will not spend much time in above situations, it is not suitable for these people to buy waterproof mobile phones to meet this kind of small requirement. Therefore, only waterproof protective sleeve can be used to protect mobile phone from water.
In existing technology, mobile phone waterproof sleeve usually sleeves the screen and camera of the mobile phone, this kind of waterproof sleeve only has waterproof function, however people is unable to take pictures or operate the mobile phone underwater.
Therefore, existing technology has yet to be improved.